Cosas y Cosas
by Juri-San
Summary: comedia romantica, universo alterno, Yoh y Hao son dos gemelos de 22 años d edad viviendo juntos en un apartamento, Hao es sensual, mujeriego y cireido, Yoh e singenua, gracioso y muy irresopnsable, lo cual les traera más d un problema


Cosas y Cosas  
  
Notas  
  
Que puedo decir de esto…pues…es Universo Alterno, la personalidad de los personajes será completamente distinta a la q se les conoce, mucho comedia y romance.  
  
Cuando los parlamentos estén en comillas así: "hola" serán pensamiento OK?  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
No existe la privacidad  
  
Eran ya las 5 de la tarde del viernes 20 de Diciembre del 2003, En el centro comercial, en el local de moda "Zara", se encontraba Hao Asakura, un chico de unos 22 años de edad, ese era su trabajo.  
  
Vivía en un pequeño departamento junto a su hermano gemelo Yoh, eran exactamente iguales, solo que Hao era un tanto más serio y mujeriego e Yoh solo adoraba salir con sus amigos a hacer tonterías.  
  
-"Ya es hora de salir"-se dijo para el Hao-¡Oye Jeanne!  
  
-¿si?  
  
- oye…mira, pensaba que…mira mi hermano estará fuera esta noche…me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría venir a ver una película?  
  
- oh! Claro Hao   
  
- bien! Pásate como a las 8  
  
- vale, hasta luego  
  
Esa era Jeanne, una de las nuevas compañeras de trabajo de Hao, el ya desde que llego de Francia, su país natal, se había sentido muy atraído hacia ella.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos ahora Ren?- se quejo algo nervioso Yoh  
  
-Pues… toca al puerta ¿tu que dices Lyserg?  
  
- pues…no se como se lo tomara Tamao… ¿Qué opinas Horo?  
  
- tengo hambre --  
  
-Lo are! Tocare la puerta!  
  
- esta bien Yoh, pero no grites  
  
- perdón Lyserg…u  
  
Yoh toma una montón de aire, estira su mano, cierra le puño, y golpea la puerta de el departamento  
  
-¿si quien es?  
  
-Tamao…Soy yo Yoh…  
  
-Yoh-Kun!!!  
  
-Espera Tamao, tenemos que hablar  
  
-Si….pero…pasemos adentro, amor…que aquí están tus amigos  
  
Ambos entraron al departamento para luego….  
  
Hao llegaba al departamento, entro al baño y prendió la ducha y se metió en ella, estuvo un rato dentro de ella, al salir se acerco a su celular y oyó mensajes…  
  
-usted tiene 3 mensajes nuevos…mensaje numero 1, piiii, Hola Hao-Kun! Soy yo Sharona, la noche del domingo fue mágica, me encantaría repetirla, llámame  
  
-por dios ni que yo me interese en esa mujer!!!  
  
- mensaje numero 2…piii..Hola Hao! Soy Elly quería saber si nos encontramos hoy de noche vale? Te espero a las 9 mil te quiero!  
  
- va! ¿a quien esperaras? Hoy yo soy de Jeanne  
  
- mensaje numero 3 piiii… ¡Hola Hao-Chan! Soy tu hermano, Yoh, estaba aburrido y te envié un mensaje…sabes algo ¡Soy un cerdo salvaje! Mira! Mira! Hay un extraterrestre por que yo…  
  
Hao corto le mensaje  
  
-Imbecil…  
  
-Bastardo!!  
  
A continuación se oye ruido de masetero roto y un grito de parte de Yoh  
  
-me Doli  
  
- te lo mereces!  
  
En la entrada del departamento se oyeron unas risitas de los chicos que estaban afuera, en menos de segundos Yoh volo por la puerta y cayo de cola al piso   
  
- y lo lograste??-pregunto Ren intrigado  
  
- si…  
  
- ¿terminaste con ella?  
  
- si Horo, y no se lo tomo muy bien…  
  
- se nota  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices Lyserg?  
  
- por la tierra y la planta de tu cabeza   
  
- ni me lo digas…--  
  
Hao se encontraba poniendo una mesa, prendiendo velas y poniendo rosas de varios colores, comenzó a buscar música "romántica" en sus discos, pero no encontró nada.  
  
Abrió el refrigerador y saco un pollo congelado comenzó a descongelarlo, y luego lo metió en el horno.  
  
Saco de un bolsillo unos aretes de fantasía, decidido a dárselos a su invitada especial, eran las 8, y la puerta sonó, ella era muy puntual.  
  
-Hola Jeanne!  
  
-Hola-le besa la mejilla  
  
-¿esta todo bien?  
  
- si claro…  
  
Se miraron por unos segundos, Hao no soporto tal presión y se abalanzo sobre ella, y la beso con gran pasión, Jeanne no lo soporto y le contesto con tanta pasión como el a ella.  
  
Hao sabia que su hermano no retornaría esa noche, era la fiesta de el año de el bar en el que trabajaba Chocolove, iría el y sus amigos.  
  
Hao tomo a Jeanne por la cintura y la recostó en su cama, el se acomodo sobre ella  
  
-Te amo- le susurro Hao a su oído  
  
-Hao…   
  
- Jeanne, por favor…se mi novia…  
  
Ella lo miro y lo beso, comenzaron a quitarse su ropa y a hacer besos y caricias mas atrevidos  
  
-Ahora a divertirnos en la fiesta de Chocolove!!!-grito Horohoro  
  
- les agradecería si me dejan ir a mi apartamento a bañarme  
  
- bien yo voy con tigo!  
  
-Ok, tú te vas a bañar a tu casa, Horo te acompaña, mientras yo voy con Ren a ponerle bencina al auto ¿vale?  
  
-Ok  
  
Lyserg detuvo el auto frente al edificio de Yoh, Horo se bajo también, subieron por ascensor hasta el 5 piso, Yoh inserto la llave en la puerta y la abri  
  
-Hola Hao! Vine con Horo!  
  
-Hola Hao!  
  
Hao se paro con unas sabanas, cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo, Jeanne se acurruco en la pared tapándose con una manta  
  
-uh!! Que hacían?  
  
- cállate HotoHoto!!, Yoh no era que no volvías!!  
  
- si pero no vez que Tamao me tiro un masetero en la cabeza!! Y ella quien es?  
  
- Yoh, ella es mi novia, Jeanne, Jeanne el es mi inepto hermano Yoh  
  
-ah! Ella es la de tu sueño "oh Jeanne besame! Besame!"   
  
- cállate! Y ven tenemos que hablar!  
  
- ¿tenemos?  
  
Ya en la cocina  
  
-Yoh, escúchame, no me arruines a esta chica  
  
- pero tienes 2 por semana   
  
- vamos tu sabes que esta chica me gusta de verdad, ya era mía y llegaste tu!  
  
- oye…de veras te gusta esta?  
  
- si de veras y mucho!!!!  
  
- de verdad??  
  
- si! Si! Ahora vete!  
  
- alto! Cuéntame de ella  
  
- no! No! Mañana te cuento! Ahora andante rápido!!  
  
- pero…  
  
- vete! Que te vayas! Fuera! Vola!  
  
-Ren! contesta tu celular- se quejo molesto Lyserg  
  
- hay! No! Seguro es Pilika!  
  
- que lo contestes!  
  
- ¿Hola?, ¿Chocolove? ¿¡Pero como!? No! Imposible…bueno otro día ser  
  
- ¿Qué quería?  
  
- dice que se cancela la fiesta  
  
- ¡¿Qué!? ¡Imposible!  
  
- ¿y que hacemos?  
  
- pues le ponemos la gasolina y nos vamos a casa de Yoh, seguro que Hao no estará   
  
- bueno… ¿pasamos a comprar frituras y cerveza?  
  
-y… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto un curioso Horo  
  
- H…Ho…Holly Girl Jeanne…  
  
- Ghuau! Un traba lenguas  
  
- dime Jeanne… solo Jeanne  
  
- OK…  
  
El celular de Yoh suena  
  
-¿Hola? Ren! ¡¿Qué!? Dices que se cancela la fiesta de Choco a bueno, si los espero aquí, chau!  
  
- ¡¡se cancelo la fiesta!!  
  
- así es  
  
- vallan al cien! Mira te regalo estos vales para que entres gratis  
  
- para ver: ¿Tierra de osos? ¿Loney toons de nuevo en acción? ¿El señor de los anillos: el retorno del rey? ¿En un lugar de África?  
  
- si, si quieren veanlas todas! Y toma! Toma 100 dólares! Compren POP y coman hamburguesas! Ahora vete ya vete!  
  
Fuera de la cocina  
  
-Horo! Tenemos entradas al cine!  
  
-Si!  
  
-invitemos a Lyserg y Ren!  
  
- si!  
  
-si, si pero baje a esperarlos, solo láguense los dos ya ahora!!  
  
- Hay hermano! Ya nos vamos  
  
- si chau!  
  
-Chau hermano!  
  
- chau Jeanne  
  
- chau…  
  
- chau ! y vallanse !  
  
Los dos chicos salieron del cuarto.  
  
- y….¿ese era tu hermano?  
  
- ¿El idiota de pelo azul? ¡No!  
  
- ¿el otro era tu gemelo Yoh?  
  
- si, si…¡pero ya dejemos de hablar de ellos!!  
  
Luego de esas palabras, Hao y Jeanne retornaron a lo de ellos…..  
  
- Oh! Fausto, amor, tenemos que ir al hospital  
  
- Si amor, pero no podemos dejar a nuestra pequeña hija, Mily sola  
  
- ya se, dejémosla en casa de Yoh y Hao, son tan buenos vecinos, que seguro que la cuidaran   
  
En el departamento de Hao, suena el timbre  
  
-Hao, algo suena  
  
- ¡Maldición! El timbre!!  
  
- hay!-tomo la camiseta de Hao y se la pone-abre  
  
- Si-se pone un bata y va hacia la puerta.  
  
Continuará…. 


End file.
